


as the snow falls

by questionablesidekick



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, dc wlw winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionablesidekick/pseuds/questionablesidekick
Summary: seven days of wlw relationships, seven days before the holidays end





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> day one: presents

“I got you something Pam.” 

 

Pam looked okay. Dressed in bright orange, brilliant green skill greying out from lack of sun. The bark pattern had begun to be reabsorbed into her body, Pam lacking the motivation to keep it up.

 

“What?” Pam asked. Despite her apparent disinterest, Selina could tell she was curious. It was often Selina demeaned herself coming to Arkham- after all, the thief never got caught. Selina hid a smile and rooted around her purse- old and on the edge of falling apart. She’d only ever used it when she was transporting something messy.

 

Pam’s eyes widened when she spotted it. 

 

“My  _ baby _ !” 

 

The plant perked up, started leaning towards her. Selina hastily shoved it back into her purse before it could get confiscated. “I have all of them.” Selina informed Pam, “Last night I, well, acquired them.” 

 

There was a pause. “And you did this for me, Selina?” Ivy asked. 

 

“Yes.” Selina answered. “It’s the season, after all.”

 

Ivy kissed her fingers and put them against the glass, before she got up and left. 

 

Selina laughed and left herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day two: snowed in

Snow fell in white blobs, piling up in mounds on any flat surface. Already, people were salting the sidewalk, and she could see the faint vague shape of a snowplow rumbling towards her. Kate Kane shivered in the cold, and clutched her small bag tighter.

 

It was a simple run to the drug store, with the lack of lighters in the apartment she shared with Renee, and Kate was looking forward to getting out of the cold. What was worse was that it seemed like there was a blizzard approaching, and she was among the crowd hurrying inside.

 

When she unlocked her door, Renee was stringing colorless holiday lights around the place, and the small tree Renee had gotten had been removed. Kate felt vaguely guilty about that, but it sooned passed when she noticed Renee had replaced it with an elf that made direct eye contact with her no matter where she was in the room. 

 

“I’m home.” Kate announced, and Renee made an affirmative noise, focused on getting the lights placed  _ exactly _ where she wanted them. 

 

Kate began to set up the menorah with no small amount of care, taking the time to make sure it would be shining brilliantly out the window. Renee finished setting up just as Kate lit the first candle, and prayed quietly as she lit the next, and the nest, until each candle was lit and shining brilliantly. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” Renee said quietly, “I’m glad you’re celebrating it with me this year.”

 

“So am I.” Kate confessed, like it was a secret that only Renee could hear. 

The snow fell heavier. 

 

They moved to the coffee table and Kate explained to Renee how to play dreidel, and both of them had a good laugh when Kate showed her the custom gelt she had made. “I gave some to Bruce- I’m not sure if he’s celebrating this year- and he actually cracked a  _ smile _ !”

 

“Unbelievable,” Renee snickered, and stole a kiss from Kate’s bright laughing mouth. 

 

Kate won the game, but after Renee had been stealing slowly from her winnings. Kate had claimed a kiss from her as her prize, and finally it came the time that Renee had been looking forward to all night. Her heart was in her mouth. 

 

“I think we should make something to eat maybe,” Kate said, starting to get up. “I have to go out tonight if the snow doesn’t worsen and you should come out as well-.” Her back was too Renee and she took out the box that she’d been hiding inside.

 

“Kate.” Renee said, “Kate I.”

 

Kate turned. Her eyes fell to the box and she let out a gasp.

 

“Kate Kane, would you marry me?”

 

The snow fell in thick flurries behind them as Kate Kane threw her arms around her proposer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day three: fire place cuddling

The door creaked open. Barbara’s mouth opened, and closed, her eyes falling on one particular object in the room, cheerfully lit up.

 

“Don’t laugh.” Kara said, flushing, “Please, Babs, don’t laugh.”

 

Kara had moved out of the Kent’s a short while ago, to be closer to Metropolis University. She had moved into a small city apartment on the top floor, on the edge of one of the poorer neighborhoods. Kara had  _ loved  _ it, and had put the down payment down before even viewing any other apartment. For the holiday season, Kara had decorated it with multi-colored tinsel and multi-colored lights, giving the entire apartment a bright cheery feel to it. At some point, Kara had placed a menorah in the windowsill, and all of the candles were shining brilliantly. 

 

The most obvious blemish in the room, of course, was the painfully fake fireplace Kara had set up by the wall. It was falling apart from rips and holes, and wasn’t flickering as much as the light inside of it was slowly strangling itself to death. It was the object that Kara had been begging Barbara not to laugh about, as it slowly and sadly slid forward from where she had set it up. 

 

“I’m not,” Barbara said with great dignity that betrayed her when she snorted. 

 

“You are!” Kara said, affronted. “See if I invite you back.” A haughty sniff was cut off with a happy shriek as Barbara managed to pull Kara down to her level for a kiss. Kara laughed as she freed herself, the false front of anger replaced by pure joy. 

 

“How’s university?” Barbara asked. She wheeled herself over to the couch, and hoisted herself onto it. Kara gestured to her chair, and when Barbara shrugged, wheeled it to where Barbara could still easily access it but it was out of the way. She flicked the brakes on and collapsed onto the couch dramatically next to her. 

 

“Almost as much work as you.” Kara said. She laughed when Barbara thumped her. 

 

“I am not.” She replied, this time the one who’d been offended, “I’m a blessing and you’re lucky to have me.”

 

“Go ahead and lie to yourself.” Kara snickered, and leaned onto Barbara, who adjusted until Kara’s full weight wasn’t placed on there. One arm snuck around Kara as they stared at the sad false fire, the heater on full blast. 

 

“I miss you.” Barbara said, quiet and soft, “I wish you would have taken my offer.”

 

“You knew why then and you know why now Babs,” Kara said in reply, equally as soft. “You don’t actually want me around all the time, and I don’t want to transfer.”

 

She sighed. “I know.”

 

Kara opened and closed her mouth, obviously fighting with something. The two of them had been dating on and off for years now, since Supergirl had pelted Batgirl in the face with a snowball. There’d been a lot of joy in their relationship. A lot of heartbreak. They knew what they wanted and and it was a tragedy that they couldn’t quite  _ reach  _ it. 

 

Gotham needed Barbara as much as Metropolis needed Kara. Two women dedicated to their cities as much as each other. One of them would have to give that up.

 

Kara kissed Barbara like she always did, suddenly and with want. Time ticked slowly as Barbara responded, deepening the kiss and leaning backwards. Kara followed her. She always had.

 

She would miss this  _ desperately  _ when she returned to Gotham, the way Kara looked at her and the way Kara...just  _ Kara _ .

 

The fake fire flickered out as the two women fell into each other with a gasp. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day four: ice skating

Zatanna laughed and laughed and Dinah twirled in the rink, a performance for Zatanna and Zatanna alone. Zatanna was less steady on the rink, wobbling from one side to the other. Dinah swept her up, and dragged her along after her, her the lead in their dance. 

 

“Dinah!” Zatanna protested, wobbling, a threat to fall, as Dinah let go of her and catching her to give them a whirl. The threat of falling was almost too much, but Dinah caught her each time.

 

“Zatanna!” Dinah called back, laughingly. “C’mon! Dance with me!”   
  


The ice rink was abandoned. The lights were on low, reflected in the ice. Dinah’s friend owned the rink, and she’d let them in after hours. 

 

They danced, and they laughed and laughed. 

 


End file.
